Hunting Revenge
by sleipnirfenris
Summary: Ianto Jones feels like he was no one to turn to. Even though Jack interrogates him every other day.  Every day life seems to get a little easier.  But the pain doesn't leave.  Ianto must find the strength to survive as the countryside incident haunts him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title - Hunting Revenge**_

_**Chapter 1 - The lookout**_

**Spoilers - **all episodes up to Countrycide

**Ships - **Jack/Ianto. Gwen/ Owen

**Warnings - **mildViolence, light slash

**Genre - **Hurt/comfort/Drama

**Disclaimer - Torchwood and it's characters belong to Russel T Davis, The BBC etc. They are being borrowed for mere entertainment value and the fact I got a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Not much talking, but please bare with me. Just setting up the story.**

Chapter one

The keys jingled in his hands as he locekd the door to his pristine appartment. Neighbours hardly knew him, frequently asking his name. Then they compain about the odd hours, the minor disturbance and his over politeness. This was all in vain of course. Nothing could ever be done about it. He was practially never home.

He'd get the odd letter about it through the door. Some long and rambling letter or a short note just to satisfy Miss Pilkins, his batty neighbour on the left. He was constantly having to fend off her precious little cat that always watched his front door. One time he even felt like it was spying on him.

He smiled to himself as he quielty made his way down the stairs. He was careful not to echo. He took immense pride in his ability to slide up to people - much like MIss Pilkins freaky cat. The downside was that people never noticed him when he _wanted_ them to.

He was always invisible.

Except to Jack. sometimes. Other times he'd be so busy with everhting else that poor lonely tea boy was completely forgotten about. He usually tried to make up by buying him his dinner or lettign him off early. Not that he wanted to leave. He had no one to go home to.

He got alot more attention that he ever did before. Often he thought Jack was afraid that he'd go off the rails or something. Ianto knew he was still being watched over the Lisa incident. To be honest he liekd the attention. The odd wink and coy smile was enough to remind him, he would infact be missed should he just drop dead. But he hated the reason for the attention.

Lisa.

And sometimes he wanted to die. The grief for his girlfriend hung over him like a shroud. death was everywhere in this job. You quickly learned no one was safe - not even in the hub. He was proven that.

the smile slid from his face as he rembered: the screaming and the pain was so loud and strong. He had refused to eat for a week utnil Jack and Owen forced mush down his throught. He was refused to look anyone in the eye for two whole weeks until Captain Harkness sat him down and told him to move on - ordered was more accurate.

He glanced at the letter in his hand. "Mr Jones" and his address was scribbled on the front. Ianto shoved it in his pocket as he stepped out into the sopping wet street. The world was silent. In the semi-darkness, indisticnt shapes could be seen emerging form no where in the distance before morhping back into the grey.

Ianto didn't life far from the hub, a mere coincidence. it had infact been his sister's appartment before she sold it to him. That was before she dissappeared. The occassional scribbled, messy letter found it's way into his possession. The distinct lack of neatness irked him but he treasured it all the same. She was the only family he had left. Not that he told anyone. No doubt she was telling him soem interesting fact about a place of thing he'd never heard of. she used to always tell him random facts.

A mine of useless informatin.

She used to get soo mad when he called her that. Ianto smiled at the memory, her voice floated in his mind. "They are _not_ useless!"

He glanced around before leaving the entering the Tourist Information Centre.

He stood in the eold. The Bitter chill gusted by him. his trouser legs flapped annoyingly at his ankles. In one hand he held a radio. the other was empty. He watched an appartment buliding, nothing the lonely light 3 stories up. That was 5am. Now, an hour and a half later, the bulb had gone out. He got excited, squirming in anticipation. When the figure emerged he shoved his hand in his mouth and bit down whilst jumping silently. Teeth marks indented his skin.

"Kyle, he leaves at 6.30am. Shall I pursue?"

Silence. "No. No, not yet. Let him squirm as he feels your eyes on him."


	2. Threatening to Jump

Chapter Two - Threatening to Jump

Disclaimer - Torchwood belongs not to me but to its creator RTD and co and the BBC. I do not claim Torchwood or its characters for my own, for they are not, and never will be. Nor do I own Heavy on My Heart by Anastasia, which I have quoted below.

And thanks to Talaayn for BETA-ing this story.

_"Kyle, he leaves at 6.30am. Shall I pursue?"_

_Silence. "No. No, not yet. Let him squirm as he feels your eyes on him."_

Chapter two

_'I try to fly away but it's impossible, _

_every breath I take gives birth to  
deeper sighs' - Anastasia, Heavy on My Heart_

Jack's grin widened when he saw Ianto's contemplating expression. Feeling particularly childish he snuck-up behind him and placed his hands over his eyes.

He felt Ianto stiffen as he kissed his neck a couple of times. He smirked when he felt Ianto relax. "I think this is a little past harassment Sir," he said as he tried to shrug.

"Spoilsport," Jack grinned before kissing his jaw line. Frowning slightly Ianto stepped back and looked at the other man. Jack crossed his arms and tilted his head. "We both know you like me Ianto,"

"Well we both know you definitely like me," said Ianto as he busied himself with tidying the papers on Gwen's desk. Jack waited for Ianto to speak.

"You killed her. I haven't forgiven you yet," said Ianto without turning around.

"You hid a Cyberwoman in our basement!" retorted Jack in anger.

"She wasn't a Cyberwoman to me Jack!" exclaimed Ianto as he turned to face him. Tears filled his eyes making Jack avert his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what? Sorry that I made you think about it? Sorry that you hurt me? Sorry that you never paid attention? Sorry for killing her? I know you're not so what are you sorry for Sir?" cried Ianto, gripping the front of his jacket and shaking him.

A tear spilled from his eyes trailing down his face. Jack used his thumb to wipe it away causing the younger man to glare at him.

"Everything." said Jack shaking his head. "I should have paid more attention, to all of you. Especially you. I forgot how lonely your job could get. I was too wrapped up in my own sorrow and grief to notice. I am truly sorry. I mean it." He said looking at him directly in the eye.

Ianto nodded and smiled lightly. "This doesn't mean I forgive you," he said trying to be annoyed instead of moved by his speech.

Jack smiled slightly pulling him into a hug - more because he needed it than anything else.

"Who did you lose? Was it Canary Wharf?" he asked when was stepped back.

He watched as Jack's eyes became shiny and reflective. This frown upon his forehead crinkled, he took a deep breath as if it pained him to say the name.

"Yes. I lost Rose." he lapsed into silence. Lost in his memories his eyes glazed over as Ianto wondered whether or not to press the issue. The Jack broke the silence. "I met her a while back. Quite by accident really. Travelled together for a while. Until..." he broke off unable to explain his death. When everthing changed. Jack didn't want to tell Ianto he no longer thought of himself as human.

"Coffee Sir?" seeing that pushing him would only force him to clam up.

"Ianto you are a star!"

"So you say Sir," he replied before sliding away to the kettle.

Fives minutes later Ianto walked into Jack's office to find him gone. Sighing he set down the mugs and sat down. Patiently he waited for his enigmatic boss to appear again. He was so awarded by the clunking of boots on metal and the emerging of hands from a carefully concealed whole in the ground.

"You know someone could fall down there," chastised Ianto, swinging in the  
chair.

"Like you did last week?" grinned Jack as he closed the hatch. "You're cute  
when you blush,"

"Again with the harassment Sir," he replied but this time and had to try to keep the smile from his face. He concentrated on his coffee and not Jack's puppy dog eyes. He was not going to be sucked in to this.

"You're in my chair," he said with feigned annoyance.

"Yes,"

Jack averted his eyes from Ianto's and picked up his steaming mug. Gulping down a mouthful he ignored the burn as he swallowed. He stayed silent, keeping his thoughts inside. He was just about ready to burst but couldn't tell anyone. Certainly not the beautiful young man before him. After all it was his actions that led to his pain. Jack didn't appear to hear Ianto as he cautiously questioned him.

The Welshman frowned as he watched his boss set down his mug and grab his coat. He knew something was wrong but the man refused to open up to him. He didn't understand; they were always there for each other. Even after Lisa. For the past couple of weeks, he would just walk out of conversations randomly. It even led him to be electrocuted accidentally because of faulty wiring Tosh was telling them about. It hadn't been pretty. Luckily Owens cool headedness saved a lot of time. AS it turned out Jack was knocked out with an irregular heart beat. Owen saved his life.

Ianto sighed and stood up. There was still two hours until the others were due and the cleaning wouldn't exactly do it's self.

Her side ached a little. She winced as the pain flared as a haughty female pushed passed her. Turning around she shot knives at the back of her head. Shaking her head she continued towards the Tourist Information Office. Out the corner of her eye she glimpsed a man with a radio. Passing off the sinking  
feeling as nausea she assumed he was there with construction. She failed to  
notice the lack of other crew members or his fixed stare towards the secret  
hub entrance.  
She was too busy attempting to get to her work in one peace - without  
collapsing from pain. She gave a startled cry as a male voice spoke in her  
ear.

"I do believe we have met," he whispered.

"Owen!" she gasped before hitting his shoulder.

"I missed you this morning,"

"Sorry but I needed a change of clothes." whispered Gwen in his ear. She bit her lip as he accidentally bumped into her tender side. He kissed his apologies in front of the door. He pushed open to door and held it open for her.

The dark interior and rack of pamphlets greeted them. A shuffle came from the direction of the cupboard. Ianto appeared carrying more leaflets and posters in his hand. Nodding he set them down and opened the door.

"About time...useless...slow...tea boy..."muttered Owen as he headed down to the Hub.

Ianto glared as his back as Gwen turned to him. Giving him a sympathetic look she walked to the door. "I'm sorry about Owen. Sometimes he forgets he can push the button himself." she said before leaving. Ianto sighed as he sat down and logged on to the computer. Clicking of the messaging icon he signed in to find Tosh was online.

Ianto: Tosh. Hello  
Tosh: Hi  
Tosh: You had something to tell me Ianto?  
Ianto: Gwen and Owen are in. Owens... more annoying than usual.  
Tosh: Should be fun  
Ianto: have you seen Jack?  
Tosh: Not since yesterday. Perhaps he's on the roof?  
Ianto: OK. Thank you

TOSH HAS SIGNED OUT.

Ianto Jones sat at his desk and tapped his fingers on the table. The familiar rhythm lulled him into a state of contemplation. Tap tap tap tap...tap tap tap tap...tap tap tap tap.

His unsettling worry told him Jack was upset. He contemplated guilt but he seemed so confident and in charge. The nagging doubt refused to leave him. While he was sure his boss wouldn't jump, he just had to check. But should he go up? Wasn't he trying to avoid his dark mysterious boss? The downside was his advances were getting harder and harder to ignore. Ianto just didn't want to admit that he might actually feel something for the man. After all he was still angry and hurt about Lisa.

His feet made the choice for him. 'Always been a sucker for following your heart haven't you?' he thought as he traversed the dark lonely corridor past the Hub and to the roof.

The rain battered down upon his head. The water obscured his vision as the wind dared him to move. Everything was so simple here. One wrong step, you plummeted to your death, or you walk safely to the door. 'Death,' he thought bitterly. 'If only I should be so lucky. I nearly got my entire team killed. How could I forget life was so fragile? Because I'm so indestructible.'

He lifted up his foot and hovered it above the sheer drop. A change in wind direction would send him hurtling down. He thought about falling, letting go. But he knew it was no use: he would just get right back up again. He was too old keep this up. Too old to play hard to get or chase the goose. Even after all this time he would have to watch his friends die.

'I almost did'

He heard to door open and close. He shut his eyes, expecting to hear Gwen's curious voice.

"Jack?" Instead he heard Ianto's worried one.

Surprised, he span around quickly as a gust of wind blew. Wobbling he fell flat, sliding down a little. Jack heard Ianto's footsteps hurry over. Looking up he stared into the frightened eyes of a child. His mind reeled backwards to a young boy he had tried to protect. The terror was as real as the terror of the countryside incident. Blinking, he shakily got up and walked over to Ianto.

"What can I do for you Ianto?"

"What's wrong?" he asked curtly.

"I told you I'm fine. Is there a reason you came up here?" Jack asked sharply, telling the other male to drop it. But Ianto just wouldn't listen.

"You've been acting strange for a while now..."

"Ianto, enough." silenced Jack.

Ianto nodded shivering. The cold wind blew against his wiry frame.

Thanks for reading!! I couldn't resist with the tapping! I've always thought if Doctor Who and Torchwood are the same world then why didn't we see the  
Torchwood staff tapping? We see Saxon posters. Even Jack is taken in by the Master. :)


	3. Danger in the Dark

_**Chapter 3 Danger in the Dark**_

_**Disclaimer**_-**Torchwood and all the characters and episode plots do not belong to me. The plot to this story however is mine.**

Disclaimer - Torchwood and all the characters and episode plots do not belong  
to me. The plot to this story however is mine.

Thanks to Talaayn for BETA-ing this story

So who is following Ianto and why? Things get interesting out on a Weevil  
hunt. Never thought I'd write a fic about Ianto but here I am. Plot Bunnies  
can be the most annoying but wonderful things. I fell compelled to write so  
be happy! It means this story should be written and up fairly quickly! Nor do  
I own Heavy on My Heart by Anastasia which I have quoted below. Ya know, now  
that I've said that I'll probably get writer's block. Funny ol' world innit?

Previously, Jack and Ianto argue a little, Owen grudgingly asks Ianto for  
help then revokes it. The team discover three Weevils that will need to be  
taken in ASAP.

Chapter 3

_'If I could paint a picture of this melody it would be a violin without its  
strings' - Anastasia, Heavy on my Heart._

"Blast," muttered Owen as he failed to for the third time to locate the sterilization equipment. Slapping his hand against the counter he continued to mutter his frustrations. He had tried everywhere the blasted tools eluded him.

"Don't you start," he sighed.

"What?" Gwen asked in an innocent tone. She had only been watching him for the past 45 minutes. Owen shook his head and resumed his exasperated mutterings.

"Nice to see we're all hard at work," said a voice from above.

Behind him Ianto was shivering.

"What did you do? Make him jump in a lake?" asked Owen as he looked up.

"Did you join him?" He said commenting on their sodden appearance. Already there was a puddle beneath him.

"Wouldn't surprise me," he said quietly to himself.

"I'm going to ignore that," he said shaking his head as he retreated to his office.

"Have you seen outside?" asked Ianto incredulously as he made his way to the store cupboard where he kept his bag with spare clothes. Then he made his way to the bathroom, turned locked the door and leant his head against it. He breathed deeply with his eyes closed. He tried to force the images tormenting him away. He created a wind within his wind to blow them away. After a moment he peeled off his clothes and jumped into the shower. The hot water lifted his spirits. He looked to his stomach carefully washing the bruised and tender area. Even now he could still feel the gun cracking against his head, the coarse bag against his face, and the glint of the meat cleaver before Jack burst in shooting. 'I don't think I've ever been so relieved to see him in my life' thought Ianto. Shakily he turned off the shower and got dressed in dry clothes.

"Tosh, where are those numbers?" he asked hours later.

"Working on it,"

"You said that three days ago,"

"Okay, Okay. The numbers didn't look right so I ran the programme again,"

"What?"

"What a waste of time," muttered Owen.

"Yes thank you Owen. I'll have them as soon as I can Jack."

"Found that kit yet Owen?" he asked. Owen ducked his head.

"Thought not, ask Ianto. He can find anything," he said before turning back to his office.

"The tea boy?" he said in disbelief earning a smack from Tosh.

"Don't call him that," she said annoyed.

"Why do you care?"

Tosh turned on him like a lion could turn on his tamer, standing in his defense.  
"He put himself on the line so I could escape. Which is a lot more than you did. All you did was swear at them!" she said thudding back down upon her seat. She stared determinedly at the screen.

"Whatever," he said returning to his determined search. Seconds later Ianto appeared bearing coffee. Owen grabbed his muttering darkly as the hot liquid sloshed over the side burning his fingers.

"Careful," injected Ianto. Tosh nodded her thanks. Ianto made his way up to Jack's office and tapped on the door. Their eyes locked as their hands brushed. Ianto quirked his eyebrow as Jack smirked.

"In your dreams Harkness," He said as he walked away, leaving a chuckling Jack and a burnt mouth.

"Owen!" said Jack gesturing to Ianto. Owen sighed and approached the male.

"You wouldn't mind helping me find the sterilization equipment would you?" asked Owen through gritted teeth and a false smile.

"You can't find it,"

"What? No...I just would like some help is all," he said shifting from foot to foot.

Ianto smirked and headed past him. "I've been watching you on CCTV. You've been at it for hours. What made you relent and ask me?" He looked through the drawers, shifting the papers. Owen ignored him and pushed him out the way. "Hey!" he stumbled into the desk pushing something to the floor.

"You're messing up my stuff."

"It wasn't even tidy in the first place!"

"Yes, but I knew where everything was; now I don't!"

"You are such a girl Owen!" exclaimed Ianto. Owen moved forward to push him again but Ianto moved to the side. Owen cursed as his head collided with the drawer set. 

"Shush!" said Tosh paying them no heed.

"Here's your set," Ianto said thrusting the box that had fallen on the floor. Stalking off he was about to go up the stairs when a beeping noise filled the Hub.

"Tosh, what you got?" asked Jack coming out of his office. His eyes however were distracted by the mess of papers in the autopsy section. "Owen, clean up the first second you get a chance,"

"But..."

"Just do it," he cut him off.

Tosh whizzed, clicking on icons and going to different sections. Frowning she saw the problem. "You're not going to like this," turning to face Jack. He raised his eyebrows. "Three weevils. And they are heading to areas that have quite a few people."

"Quite a few Retcons," he commented. "Ianto you're coming as well."

"Tea-boy?" Owen piped up.

"His job title is not tea-boy Owen, plus he makes coffee you idiot. It takes two of us to take down one Weevil, at least. We've got three." he explained glaring at him.  
He knew how much Ianto hated the nick name the doctor was determined to give  
him.

"Ianto and Tosh with me, Gwen and Owen you two can go  
together." He said desperately not wanting a repeat of the Brecon Beacons only with  
Weevils. The team caught the momentary guilt upon his face. Ianto jumped up to his office and got his beloved RAF jacket. His breath tickled Jack's neckas he slipped on the jacket.

"Right, keys?" he said patting his pockets. Ianto tossed him the keys he saw lying on his desk.

"You really shouldn't leave them lying about any old place, Sir."

"Good advice." he said.

"Why do they always have to come out at night?" asked Owen to which everyone stared at him as if he was stupid.

"You're the doctor you tell us," Said Gwen walking to the garage.

"Twit."

"Oi!" he cried following her laughter as he chased her.

"Guess it's just then," Jack said suggestively.

"And Tosh," he replied indicating to his right, smiling. Tosh looked elsewhere pretending she hadn't been paying attention.

"Yes?" she asked at the sound of her name.

"That's what I meant," Jack answered grinning. Ianto bowed his head hiding his smile while he sighed and shook his head.

•

Finally, the rain had stopped. They were all relived that they didn't have to round up three weevils in a torrential downpour. But with their luck, it would wait for things to get complicated. Weevils usually hunted alone, and sure enough their targets were in three separate locations - and they were running out of time.

Jack revved the engine as he shot around corners, stopping only to let Gwen and Owen off. He didn't really want her running around while her side was still tender but he didn't have much choice. Anyway, Owen said she was well enough to do everything she usually did. Besides, it was more Ianto and Tosh he was worried about. Well more Ianto. He came closer than either of them to being...eaten. Jack shivered. Ianto frowned at this. They needed him to have a clear head. Obviously his mind was elsewhere.

"Sir?"

"Nearly there," said Tosh on the computers.

Two minutes later the SUV skidded to a halt. They jumped out the car grabbing the Weevil spray and tazers. Once armed they all turned on their headsets.

"Jack?" Owen buzzed.

"Yeah,"

"It'd be nice to know where you parked,"

Chuckling he gave them the street name. "And remember we only have room for two Weevils. We'll have to knock out the other and come back for it,"

"No kidding."

So far they hadn't come into any contact with anyone but only time would tell. Each second they spent tracking was another the Weevil had gained towards civilization.

"It's stopped!" Tosh cried abruptly. The others turned to look at her as she stared intently at the tiny screen.

"It's stopped."

"Yes."

"Where?"

The small device beeped a couple of times before she rattled off the answer.

"The street to the right of this one, then a left,"

"Right, let's go," Said Jack running off into the night.

8 8 8

"Where did Tosh say it was?"

"Owen! Weren't you paying any attention?" scolded Gwen.

"I was too busy looking at your..."

"Owen! Now's not the time. There's a Weevil on the loose remember? People could be killed. Not to mention us," Gwen reminded him taking his hand and dragging him along. Owen reluctantly complied. She led him through the streets. They twisted and turned, running back on themselves and looping around. Eventually they found their target. Only problem was, it was at the bottom of an alley with one way out - through them.

"Got the spray?"

"I thought you had it,"

"Owen" she said slapping him on the arm.

"OK,OK, I've got it," he replied with his hands up. Together they crept forwards, advancing on the lonely alien. The night seemed to deepen, any sound echoed as they slowed to a crawl, the alien turned to them. It stared straight at them. Gwen laid her hand on Owens, gripping his jacket. "I can't do this with you attached," he whispered, taking his eyes off it.

Then it lunged.

Taking huge swipes at them with its claws, Owen cried out as one of its talons dragged down his arm, rendering it useless. In the blur he dropped the spray. Glass upon concrete could be heard as it rolled away.

Gwen stood stock still barely breathing. Carefully she edged towards the fallen bottle. She saw Owen kick out at the alien and then heard the cry of its rage and pain. Scrambling to the liquid she fumbled it in her hands. Cursing as she dropped it she looked up to see the Weevil running towards her. With shaking fingers Gwen lunged for it, groaning when a body slammed into hers. The breath was knocked out of her as she struggled to comprehend what happened. Owen reached up into Gwen's jacket pocket. Her eyes opened wide as she felt his hand roam around. Then a thud.

The Weevil was lying of the ground across from her out cold.

"Thanks," she breathed clutching her side. Owen held out his hand and helped  
her up. Grabbing the spray Owen went back for the SUV.

88 88 88 88

"One Weevil down,"

"Thanks Owen."

"Um, Jack?"

"Yeah Owen?"

"So we still have that first aid kit in the SUV?"

Jack looked to Ianto who pressed a finger to his ear. "Under the passenger  
seat. Are you OK?"

"Just a scratch, though I think it would be safe to assume that if we needed the first aid box, we in fact would not be OK," replied Owen.

"Forget about it," Jack said to Ianto moving forwards again. The head set buzzed to life once more.

"Thanks Ianto,"

Jack and Ianto smiled at each other. "See, he's not all bad."

"That's why we keep Mwfwany isn't it?" asked Tosh. Jack didn't reply but looked to the sky above. Signaling them to move they turned the last corner. The agitated Weevil noticed their presence at once and started forwards. The smell of the sewers reeked from it. It had a few cuts and scrapes upon its hard skin. Jack looked straight into its eyes - the world from beyond.

"Ah, it feels good the be the bait," he said walking towards the creature.

"Jack I..."

"Definitely not," he cut her off. Tosh stepped towards him but Ianto put an arm around her waist. She looked up at him, mouth open.

"He won't let us. Not after... he just can't. Not yet," Ianto whispered to her, hoping those words would be enough.

"How are ya?" asked Jack keeping his movements slow and as unthreatening as possible.

Ianto tensed, waiting to jump in if necessary.

The Weevil growled. The understanding that came from it was overwhelming. It told Jack three things. This Weevil was agitated beyond belief, starving and would stop at nothing to get fed.

"Gotta be careful Jimmy, you might scare the natives." he reached into his pocket for the tazer.

"Jimmy? Going through the J's Jack?" asked Ianto slipping forwards.

"You think I don't know you're moving Mr Jones?" retorted Jack but didn't tell him to stop. Even he knew it might take the two of them to stop this one.

Tosh looked from one to the other. She frowned slightly as she contemplated their relationship. Something had definitely changed since the Countryside incident. Hurriedly, she looked around herself as if someone could hear. It wasn't her place to judge.

"Tosh?"

"Yeah," she snapped back to reality, ready, waiting.

"Be ready. Just in case." said Jack now motionless.

Ianto unbuttoned his jacket, grabbing the spray. The clear liquid sloshed in its shell, glinting in the light of the only street lamp. Ianto suddenly stopped. The horrible feeling of being watched crept up his back, making his hairs stand on end. The essence of foreboding gripped tightly at his mind. With shaky breathing he tried to ignore it. He tried to focus. Walking a few more steps he stopped a little closer to the Weevil than Jack. He had to find out. He had to know. Turning his back, he heard Tosh scream his name. Jack darted forward arriving to late. Already the Weevil was upon Ianto as he span back around, spray in hand. His finger pressed down as the alien swiped at him. Ianto crashed into the ground stomach first and moaning.

The Weevil, blind, stumbled towards the ex-time agent. It also crashed to the ground as the fiery electricity shot through it.

Jack's heart hammered inside him. As the adrenaline rush subsided he noticed Tosh by Ianto's side. Breathing deeply with his eyes closed he tried to calm down. His mind told him there was no use shouting at him but his heart was just so scared.

Owens voice floated in his mind. "I put the SUV back where you left it. I took that Weevil back to the Hub - it was quite big. Jack, our tracking monitor is telling us its way to close to humans to just leave. Oh yeah, I took the spare keys,"

Images of the fight were still flashing in his mind. He just didn't understand. Why was it affecting him like this? "Jack?" asked Owen.

"This one's small Owen, it should be out for a while. I'm sure we can double up if we need to," answered Tosh staring at Jack.

A hand laid upon his arm snapped him out of it. "Sir?" asked Ianto peering at him.

"You suit is wrecked."

"I'm fine,"

"I never asked," said Jack amused.

Ianto nodded. "It was your tone Sir,"

"Ianto you're bleeding," Tosh scolded up laying a hand on his back.

"It's nothing. I can barely feel it," looking from Jack to Tosh. He could feel their disbelief as it poured from their eyes.

Jack sighed. "I'm afraid we're going to have to split up. That Weevil Gwen and Owen are going after will be worse than this with so many humans around, and remember Owens not injured either. If we wait together who knows what will happen,"

"I'll get the SUV," offered Ianto. "It has the med kit if it makes you feel better," he hurried when he saw the fight in Jack's eye. Jack sighed and dragged the alien to the side, hidden in the shadows.

"Fine. Tosh with me,"

"Jack I can stay,"

"I am not leaving you here in the dark by yourself Toshiko. What kind of person would I be if I entertained the thought?" asked Jack, staring her down.

He turned to Ianto. "Be careful."

Ianto nodded. Then, turning their backs on each other, they went in separate directions.

That's it folks!! Be back soon! 


	4. Encountering the Enemy

_**Chapter 4 Encountering the Enemy**_

DISCLAIMER - Torchwood is owned by Russell. T. Davies and co. I write this  
out of fondness for the series, the characters and the story lines. And the  
fact I can't wait for series 2. I do not own Torchwood, I never ever will.  
Oh and the lyrics below are owned by Avril Lavigne and co.

OH! And Gwen/Oweny-ness in this chappie for Owenluver - the biggest  
Gwen/Owen shipper!

And thanks again to Talaayn for BETA-ing this fic.

Previously, the team went out to hunt three weevils nearing civilization. Gwen  
and Owen hunt the one nearest to humans and Jack, Ianto and Tosh split up.

_"Is it enough to love, is it enough to breath, _

_somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. _

_It is enough to die, somebody save my life," _

_Avril Lavigne, Anything but Ordinary, Let go._

The radio crackled.

The man's ears perked up at the sound. The darkness surrounded him like a protective shield.

"Connor; Engage with the target,"

"YES!" whooped Connor, punching the air.

"Connor!" the voice snapped. "Scare the living daylights out of him, but don't hurt him. Well, nothing they'll see anyway."

"Yes boss."

"Oh and Connor?"

"Yes?" asked the voice eagerly.

"Do not get caught." The line went static.

Rubbing his hands together, he took a shortcut, determined to reach the SUV before Ianto.

88 88 88 88 

"Gwen come on!" shouted Owen behind him. Glancing around he saw her catching up, chest heaving. "Well, there's a rather different situation that'd have your chest heaving  
if you're interested," suggested Owen. "OW!"

"Come on Owen!" yelled Gwen as she ran in front laughing. Owen ran with his body parallel to the ground tackling her. She giggled as they crashed to the ground. Suddenly his hands were tickling her stomach, summoning cries of delight. Straddling her squirming form he tormented her sides.

"Oh please!" she squealed attempting to curl up. Owen silenced her by pressing his mouth against hers. A squeak of shock was swallowed in her throat. Reaching her hands into his hair she pulled him down on top of him. Cheekily he reached under her top feeling her soft skin. Gasping Gwen slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Moaning i pleasure a his hand reached higher and higher until it rested on her chest. Gwen's hand wandered down to the bottom of his back. Then Owen was kissing her neck leaving her moaning and gasping sporadically. "Owen," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Don't ... we have...a ... Weevil... to catch?" she asked in-between gasps. Capturing her lips again Owen kissed her passionately before getting off her.

"Right you are darling," offering his hand he pulled her up into a close embrace. Their lips barely touching he looked into her fluttering eyes. Rain check?"

"You bet you're ..." Owen silenced her with another kiss.

"Come on then," pulling her hand and dashing off they left the dark, empty street behind.

88 88 88 88 88

Ianto unbuttoned his jacket was he powered along the streets. Pressing a and to the bleeding wound he hissed in pain. He, himself, knew it was a iracle he managed to button up his jacket again without them noticing.

Though Jack would probably interview him about it later. A protective boss oes have its merits - except when you're trying to hide something from im. _We all know how well I can hide things. I hide so well no one notices ntil t's too late.' _he thought, grinning when he saw the SUV._ 'I hide so well no one sees me. I'm completely alone.'_

Ianto peeled off his shredded jacket gasping when he saw the blood the aterial. There was no way he was bleeding that much, was there? Taking the keys Jack gave him he opened the SUV and placed the jacket on the around under the seat he swore when he failed to find the med kit.

"Damn you Owen," he muttered. 

Glancing in the back seat he noticed the rest of the bandages and pads strewn across it.

"You are by far the messiest individual I have ever had the misfortune of  
having to clean up after," sighing to himself he got out the car and closed  
the door.

Turning to open the other his body slammed into the door. His head knocked  
against the glass,  
stars burst against his eyes. A man was pressed up against him. The  
familiar smell of metal registered in his mind. Panic bloomed. Struggling to  
free himself he stomped his feet down, swatted his hands this way and that.  
Anything to get away. Anything to survive. His arms fell limply by his sides  
when the cold blade his pressed against his throat.

Suddenly he was back in the house. In the countryside. The bag over his head  
was ripped off as the man slapped his face. He had awoken to pain. The  
bruises on his head left him groggy and unsure. But the cold blade, the smell  
of metal. That was real. Time to be bled.

Ianto was thrown back to reality when his attacker pressed a hand to his  
wound. Digging his fingers into the bleeding slashes he cried out. His head  
was knocked back against the door again.

"Shut up,"

Ianto froze. That voice.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound," he warned.

Pressing his hand against him again, covering his limb in blood, he grinned  
when Ianto forced himself to bite his lip. Fire burned in his stomach where  
his hand was. The metallic taste of his own life flooded his mouth. His eyes  
were glazed in pain.  
"You know this is pretty deep. You lucky to survive that...thing. A Weevil  
you called it?" He shook him to show he could answer.

Slowly, Ianto nodded. His eyes were trained on the man before him but he  
couldn't see him. Only the knife. Only his hand.  
"I imagine it's pretty painful." taking delight in his pain as he struggled  
not to cry out.  
Pressing harder on the injury he leaned in, right as his face. He was mere  
centimeters from Ianto's skin. The Welshman's eyes were glistening in fear,  
his skin crawled.

"Ah," he slipped out. The man pressed a finger to his lips, shaking his  
head.

"Nah, nah, nah. Not if you want to survive this." his breath landed on  
Ianto's cheek.  
"We're going to get to know each other very well Ianto Jones," his eyes  
widened at the use of his name. Fear doubled. His breathing hitched, coming  
in ragged short breaths. "Hm. Now that I have your attention you'd do well  
to listen. Our relationship depends on you being cooperative. Tell your  
little friends and you're done for. Not that it matters really."  
He leaned in close whispering to his ear. Ianto's trembling progressed to  
shaking.   
"We're all just meat, after all," then he was gone.

Ianto collapsed onto the ground. Blood poured more freely from the wound on  
his stomach that before. Wincing he removed his back from the SUV releasing  
pain. He shook. 'Need to breath, need to breath,' Ianto struggled to draw  
breath.

Air rushed through his mouth but it seemed no oxygen was filling his  
lungs. The intense feeling of suffocation started to squeeze him. Raising  
a  
shaking hand covered his eyes. His panting echoed in the dark street.  
"Who?"  
Nausea gripped his stomach. Lurching forwards he gagged. But nothing came.

The dry heaves clenched his stomach making the cut burn.  
Groaning, he sat back.  
"I don't... what? I can't...what?"  
Before he knew it he was up on his feet. Grabbing on to the SUV for support  
he opened the back grabbed the bandages and attempted to wrap himself as  
best  
he could. Red spots could be seen on the white cloth. His brain didn't  
register the slowing of the flow, the shooting pain in his hand as he jammed  
the door shut. He simply opened it again, got in the SUV, put the key in  
the  
ignition and started to drive.

Connor watched from the shadows as Ianto drove off. Smirking he turned  
away.  
Careful to slip on gloves to hid the blood he sauntered off. Lucky thing  
that  
was. That wound. Saved him allot of time. Ruffing him up from scratch would  
have been fun but he most likely would have fought back. In fact he knew he  
would have. Father told him that.

Kyle was so nice to him. There was no way he would carry out any of his  
threats.

It was a bug eat bug world out there.

"Bugger," exclaimed Owen as he turned the wrong corner. The crumbling  
stonework of a ruined courtyard lay before them. The grey gloom gave a  
rather  
haunted look. Spinning around he bashed into Gwen, sending her spiraling  
into  
a wall.

"Oof!" her breath was jarred out of her.

Running over he grabbed her hand pulling her along. Her feet splashed in  
the  
puddles staining the street. "Where is it again?" He barked.

"Hold on let me look!" she cried yanking her hand out of his grasp.   
Pressing buttons, ignoring the beeping and eyes frantically searching on the  
screen she  
hurried to find the last and most volatile Weevil's location. "Um... just  
south of here,"

"Good." He replied. "Which way is south?"

"Um," she replied clicking the buttons again. Two rights then a left then  
straight on and other left?"

"Why are you asking me?" he exclaimed jumping up and down. "Come on let's  
go!" he shouted grabbing her hand again running frantically through the  
streets.

Turning the corner Gwen and Owen fell backwards having just crashed into  
someone. Grabbing his gun Owen pulled it on the person only to see he was  
being glared at. By Jack. The clicking of Tosh's GPS could be heard as she  
ran up to them. "It's not moving,"

Jack nodded. Looking back to Tosh he raised an eyebrow. "Turn right," she  
supplied. Without a word he headed in that direction.

Gwen hurried after him clutching the stitch in her side. "Wait! Where's  
Ianto?" she asked noticing his absence. Glancing at Owen she struggled  
forward.

"He's getting the SUV for us so we can get this Weevil. He may try and get  
the other first if I know Ianto. Doesn't like to leave a job half finished.

He didn't have to look disgusted when I told him to go home early last week  
before he could finish cleaning the autopsy bay," yelled Jack back to them  
chuckling at the memory. Mr Jones had literally pouted when he had told him  
to go home. He had found him cleaning the Hub, when he was pretty sure he  
had  
just cleaned it not two hours previous. Jack of course shook his head and  
ordered him home. They countrycide incident had taken its toll on the young  
Welshman but he didn't want him collapsing. Torchwood would crumble without  
him. And Owen would be a nightmare. Shuddering at the thought of an even  
snarkier Dr Harper, Jack powered on through the streets turning on Tosh's  
commands.

"Right!" she yelled watching the dot on the screen. Glancing up she noticed  
the street sign and grimaced.  
"Your other right!" She called shaking her head as Jack growled. His RAF  
jacket swung behind him, billowing in the wind. The team of four ceased to  
run suddenly, each ramming into the other. Only Jack  
seemed unaffected by the impact.

Slowly Jack brought a finger to his lips. Stalking cautiously down the last  
street and around the corner, they found the Weevil having a stand off with  
a  
very frightened family. The little girl twitched.

"Don't run. Don't run, don't run, don't run" though Jack, the mantra in  
his  
head.   
"Easy does it" Controlling his breathing he stepped forward silently.  
Waving behind him the others cam around forming a sort of net. Though they  
would much rather have an actual net then their own bodies. No one wanted  
to  
take on the vicious, agitated Weevil.

The alien growled. The unearthly sound rumbled deep within its throat.  
Snarling and snapping it toyed with the humans. On a primal level it  
relished  
the fear it could smell the sweat and the terror. It's deep inset eyes  
poured  
malice and hate.

The girl ran.

Ripping away from her mother's grip the child bolted for her life. Glancing  
around she saw a flash of wrinkly brown and a grey coat. Then came the  
screaming. The never ending screaming. The ear-piercing cry assaulted their  
ear drums as her mother scrambled for her daughter, barely held back be  
Toshiko.

The Weevil slashed at the girl catching her flesh. Lying helpless on the  
ground she used her arms as a shield. Her baby blue eyes met dark, swirling  
ones. The skin dark and papery around those orbs like ink. She could smell  
raw meat on its breath; the stink of rats and the sewers. Its wrinkly brown  
skin she could almost feel against her arm. Panic rose as bile in her  
throat.  
It was so big. So scary.

"Mummy!" she cried.

Again the mother lunged for her daughter - no matter the danger. Love  
doesn't see danger. Love only sees a girl in need. A child.

Her baby.

"Cassy!" She screeched, screaming for her daughter. Fear pumping through her heart.

"Come on man! Let me do my job!" he shouted pushing him back.

"Owen!" shouted Jack getting up from the floor. The Weevil momentarily  
turned on him throwing him off. But it wasn't interested in him anymore. The  
little girl was still screaming. So distracting. It had to get her to stop.  
She had to be quiet. Swiping down with its arm it growled when it suddenly  
stopped. Jack's face was turning purple with the effort. Hoping to an  
almighty power that the girl on the ground wasn't dead, he fiddled with the  
spray. Swooshing it onto its face the Weevil rolled backwards whining.  
Lashing out at Jack in blindness it caught Owen in the face as he stumbled  
back from the punch Alistair gave him. Gwen ran to him as he crashed to the  
ground spotting the SUV parked before them. Blood poured from his cheek. A  
slice through the skin to his mouth showed his face was going to be pretty  
tender for a while.

Not to mention unkissable.

"Owen?" called Jack as he restled with the Weevil. After several blasts from  
the taser the alien fell the ground.

"Fine," he called with difficulty looking into Gwen's worried eyes. Glancing  
at his boss, he noticed his gaze was fixed to the ground. The woman was  
howling over her daughter's body, holding her still frame to her chest. Tears  
poured from her eyes and she defended her child, swatting off her sorrowful  
husband. She sat there stroking her hair.

Her beautiful girl. Her darling baby.

Dead.

Thanks for reading. All types of reviews are welcomed. We'll be seeing more  
of Ianto in chapter 5. Things are looking a little depressing for the team.  
Will Tosh and Gwen accept they have to retcon the parents and lie about how  
their child died?

Anyway. Gareth David-Lloyd. So hot. lol. 


	5. Dealing with Death

_**Hunting Revenge**_

**DISCLAIMER-Torchwood nor any of its characters belong to me. They belong to Russel.T.Davies, Julie Gardener, the BBC etc. Nor do I own the lyrics below. They belong to Linkin Park. The song is Numb on Meteora.**

**OK. let's see how the gorgeous Ianto is getting on in his suddenly turbulent world.**

**Thanks to Talaayn for BETA-ing my story. The help is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 5 - Dealing with Death

_"I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there," - Linkin Park, Numb, Meteora_

Ianto's hands were laid upon the steering wheel. He had not moved since he had parked. He did not blink. He did not seem to breath. He stared at the scene in front of him: the girl running, Jack dashing to help, Owen arguing with the husband, Tosh desperately trying to restrain the distraught woman, the girl being slaughtered by the Weevil. And he didn't even blink. He didn't even bat an eyelash. Ianto did not move. He did not respond.

Ianto Jones was pale. He stood out startingly against the black interior of the SUV. Information no longer formed within his brain but floated through like air. His mind was like a computer awaiting files to be uploaded.

Infront of him the mother was greiving over her little girl. Crying and shouting, yelling to the world about her pain. Shoving away her husband she clung desperately to her daughter praying it wasn't so. Praying that she would just get up again. Jack Harkness approached tentively. He tried not to concentrate on her cold and mangled body. Rivers of blood gushed along the pavement. The gaping wounds were like a taunt to Jack. _You weren't fast enough. You weren't quick enough. Now a child is dead old man._ He knew even before he approached she was gone. Crouching down beside her he gently checked the girl's pulse. Sighing he stood up again.

Nothing.

Another life lost to the darkness, the never ending black. Doomed to fade as memories lost within the nothingness of death. He turned to Owen signalling to the SUV - he knew what they had to do. Her screams would attract too much attention; they would just have more people to RetCon. More lives to ruin. Yippee.

Owen nodded and headed for the SUV. It stood in the street like an ominous villian in a horror movie. He could see Ianto sitting inside still as a board. Shaking his head he went up to the passenger seat and opened the door. Fiddling with the drawer underneath he pulled it open to reveal that the first aid was gone. Grabbing the bottle of pills he glanced into the back seat. Frowning at the sight of the strewn packets and bandages he turned to Jack. Wouldn't Ianto have normally cleaned that up?

Well, they _were_ in a hurry.

"Jack," he said nodding. He threw him the bottles before going back for antiseptic and a plaster. He hissed as he dabbed the cream on to the wound. Whimpering as he pushed his finger deep into his cheek: he was going to need stitches. Wonderful. Tears sprung to his eyes as the stinging continued. Hastily he applied the band-aide. He tried not to stick his tongue in the wound. It was all he thought about. Biting down on his tongue to prevent himself he walked back over to Gwen.

"I can't believe we're just going to RetCon them." she shook her head in disbelief.

"Gwen you know we have to,"

"Their little girl is dead!" she exclaimed, her eyes burning through him.

Owen nodded. "Yes. But would you rather they knew their daughter was killed by an alien? They could start a mass panic and you know it Gwen!" he growled. His face was so close to hers. So close. Not far from her beautiful pink lips...

"Owen," Said Jack. "Could you please see to Alistair?"

Owen peeled himself from Gwen Surrpitiously brushing his hand across her bottom causing her to jump slightly. Grinning to himself he looked to the husband. His face fell. He forgot. The little girl was dead. He needed to remember that.

"I'm sorry for your loss Sir," he aimed for formal politeness. After all, he had just spent the last moments for her daughters life arguing with the man. _Still. It wasn't my bloody fault,_ he thought resentfully.

"The hell you are," not even looking at him. The man's gaze was firmly fixed upon his daugher and wife. The mother had already been given the drug. Owen could tell. Her eyes were unfocused and confused. He could hear Jack whispering to her about the attack.

The culprit got away.

Right now the culprit was lying on the floor and Owen hoped to God that it wouldn't stir. An image like that would break the seal. He held out his hand and slipped Alistair the amnesia pill.

"What's this?" he demanded. "Trying to poison me now after you killed my daughter are you?" he growled advancing on Owen.

"Now here Sir!" exclaimed Gwen stepping forward. Her hands hovered over her gun. Flicking her eyes to Jack she noticed he was no longer paying attention, but staring straight at the SUV, apparently deep in thought. No help there then.

Owen stuck his hand out to ward her off. "If it makes you feel better." he said before adding. "Only, the same eye if you please," asking wasn't going to hurt was it. Smack! The man's fist collided with Owen's head yet again - only this time it was the other eye. Growling to himself he peered at the man through swollen eyes. "Thanks," he muttered before retreating.

Alistair turned to Gwen, a glint of hate within his eye. "Now, Sir. If you take those pills you'll be right as rain, you will. My friend here is a doctor." She said indicating to Tosh. The man nodded. The stared at the little pills for a moment before downing them. Gwen moved out the way as Jack moved forward to tell him the story.

The story of how his baby girl died.

88 88 88 88 88 88 88

Ianto didn't even notice his body was shivering. He was stuck in the past. Deep within his memories. The horror. The blood. The death. The village reeked of it. The wind was blowing through his hair, against his body. The pleasant smell of grass rose from the ground filling his senses. Suddenly he was on the top of the hill gazing around. He was calling for Tosh. He could feel his fear like it was happening now. The panic and despair. Where had Tosh gone. Where was she? Tosh? Then the darkness. The glint of metal caught his eye. He was being slapped awake. The coarse bag scraped at his cheek. The smell of metal reached his nose. The coldness of the cleaver chilled him to the bones. The pounding in his head. He couldn't concentrate. Where was he? Then Tosh swam into view. Jack was shooting everything. He was leaning against someone.

"Ianto?" queried Jack. His face was mere centimeteres from Ianto's peering into his eyes.

"Out of my way," said a tetchy voice. Armed with a pen light he shown it into the welshman's eyes. "Well they are reacting fine...hey!" he cried as an arm batted away the instument.

Ianto Jones blinked at them a few times. "Ianto, are you ok?" Jack and Owen looked at each other when he didn't answer. His breathing caught their attention. The fast deep breaths caused his head to swim.

"Ianto calm down," Owen said quickly. The doctor frowned when the man's eyes slid out of focus slightly. The apparent concentration on Ianto's face was worrying. He was concentrating to see them.

Jack stroked a hand against his face. "I'm fine," he suddenly said sliding out of the SUV. Standing for a moment his world swayed. Catching hold of Jack he leant against him slightly.

"Hey there," Jack whispered softly, mere milimetres from Ianto's mouth.

"Could be from the blood loss," pointed out Owen as he gestured to the line of red that stained the bandages and shirt. Gently slipping off his jacket Owen ran his eyes over the bandage and the open wound. "Pretty deep. Looks like it's on his stomach _and_ back. He must have span around when it caught him," he explained to Jack. "Best wait till we get back to the hub. It will probably need stitched. I'll just wrap the top just now,"

Jack nodded stepping back from the man. He watched Owen work cursing himself for being so stupid. That was twice now. Twice the man he was attracted to got injured. Twice a good friend suffered because of his bad judgement. Perhaps age was finally catching up with him. But was he, Captain Jack Harkness, ready to admit it? Not a chance.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm OK," protested Ianto weakly pushing Owen away from him.

Owen rolled his eyes and gently slipped the man's jacket and shirt off. "Yeah?" asked Owen swatting Ianto's hands away. "Speak more than two words at a time then for me, will ya?"

After that Ianto quietened down. His protests from then were the murmers of pain as Owen applied the antiseptic. Tears sprung to his eyes as he grabbed a hold of Jack's arm. The salty water slipped from his eyes as he contained the hissing noise he most certainly wanted to make. His back was burning. A fire raged upon his skin, eating away at his mind. Suddenly he remembered that man's fingers digging into his stomach, his breath upon his cheek. His whispering in his ear. Ianto closed his eyes, fighting off the memory.

Jack frowned as Ianto whimpered. Shooting a glance at Owen that told him to stay quiet, he lifted a hand to his shoulder. Ianto's eyes shot open. His frightened eyes stared into Jack's concerned ones.

"You alright Ianto?" he asked softly.

Ianto nodded jerkily before tentively sliding into the car. "Nuh uh mister," said Jack as he tried to sit in the middle. "In the front.," he instructed glaring at him. Ianto's look of surprise and Owen's questioning gaze forced him to look away.

"What about you Sir? Are you alright?" he asked sincerely. Jack hesitated before nodding. Yes, he was alright. For now.

88 88 88 88

The drive was long. The silence haunted Ianto. All he could think about was the drive back from the countryside. Owen had sat in the back with Gwen leaning against him. She had already fallen asleep. Tosh was shivering, trembling, shaking. She was contantly rubbing her wrists against the rope that had once bound her hands. The red irritation of her skin served as a constant reminder to the whole team.

They had almost died.

Ianto had sat in the front with his eyes tight shut. Blocking out the world whizzing by, ignoring the Captain's concerned glances he shot in his direction every few minutes. Blocking out the agony.

He never showed it but the bruises still hurt. His ribs still ached when he sat down. The headaches came and went so frequently he had almost given up coffee...until Jack noticed he was drinking tea. Just now, though, he was again attempting to ignore the pain. Glancing over at Jack he was surpised to see such an open expression. Worry, guilt and fear all rippled across his features like a storm, each battling for dominance. None of them ever won. Except when he looked at Ianto. A tenderness that confused him, molded onto his bosses features.

Ianto tried to forget about when Jack kissed him. So tender and sweet and gentle. Ianto didn't know what to think. Was it just a kiss? Or was it something more? He snorted to himself earning the attention of everyone in the SUV. But he never said anything. He just remembered this was Captain Jack Harkness he was talking about and he had to be realistic. Sure Jack might want him but Ianto had no doubts that he would never _need_ him. But right now it didn't really matter. Ianto didn't know what he wanted at all.

"The little girl. What happened?" asked the welshman.

Silence stuck a deeper chord amongst the group. None seemed enclined to admit what was meant to be routine had gone horribly wrong.

"I...I was too slow," admitted Jack staring intently at the road, slipping into the garage. His voice barely a whisper as he talked through what occurred. The death of an innocent; the slaughter of a child.

Ianto laid a hand on Jack's arm drawing his attention. They looked deep within each other's eyes, so bare and open. Then Jack turned away, slipping out the car and into the garage. Gwen, Tosh and Owen were already in the hub leaving the two men alone. Jack walked around to the passenger side when he noticed that he had failed to move.

"Ianto, tell me what's wrong," he asked softly. Jack's emotions didn't need the added stress of an employee holding out on him. The worry would be agony.

Ianto suddenly found himself unable to speak. He shook his head refusing to look at him. He didn't want to lie. He couldn't risk that shaky trust again. So he settled for not saying anything.

"Oh, Ianto. You know you can talk to me right?" Jack leaned slightly closer, hesitating slightly. Ianto nodded. His pain evident in his eyes. As well as the fear. Jack only hoped it wasn't aimed at him. Deciding what he needed right now was a friend rather than a boss coming on to him he offered to help him out the SUV.

Ianto leant heavily against Jack as the room blurred. Lightheadedness filled his senses. Closing his eyes tiredly, Jack noticed the weary man was falling asleep. "Come on," he gently guided the welshman to the hub.

88 88 88 88

"Shit," cussed Owen as he attempted to remove the bandages from the sleeping man.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"Want the good news or the bad news?"

"Both," said Jack walking down to the autopsy bay.

"Well the good news is he's not bleeding anymore," stopped Owen frowning at the sleeping form.

"And the bad?" asked Jack apprehensively.

"The bandages have dried to him,"

"Oh," replied Jack arms crossed. "Anything I can do to help?"

Gwen blinked in surprise. Normally Jack would have told him to get on with it, but now...why was Ianto any different? Had this something to do with the countryside incident? Guilt perhaps?

Owen looked seriously at Jack, considering him for a moment. Shrugging his shoulders he told him to hold Ianto upright. Jack frowned when he saw the hand shaped bruises adorning his arms. Sorrow and sympathy filled his soul. The guilt tripled. This was all his fault.

"Jack?"

"Yeah,"

"You zoned out there for a moment. You want to help, you can't do that," said Owen testily.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry," Jack again focused his attention to Ianto.

Gwen watched the display with a pondering note. Jack had took care of them after the cannibals but she assumed it was in a dutiful sort of way. He had been rather detatched and emotionless.

"I'm gonna need you to keep him calm and sooth him OK? I won't be able to get these bandages off without waking him,"

Jack nodded biting his lip. "Wait. Why don't you use anesthetic or something?" He asked confused.

Owen nodded gathering his words. "Normally I would. But someone forgot to get me some more," he looked pointedly at the other man. Jack looked down guiltily. Again he was responsible for the man's pain.

"Oh yeah. Gwen could you get be a bag of AB- blood. He's going to start bleeding again,"

"Poor Ianto," sympathised Gwen remember when she had broken the small bone in her wrist and had been doped up for a week. Then winced as she remembered the searing pain the break in the small bone had caused. It nearly didn't set correctly. She was lucky she could use her left hand. Setting up the IV line at Owen's instructions the tranfusion was ready. The doctor nodded at Jack before unwrapping the soaked bandages. At first it was fine. The top layers peeled away quite easily, the wound still wet and raw. The angry pink fleshed glared at him. Owen looked up and nodded at Jack. Things were about to get difficult. The doctor bit his tongue between his teeth gently easing the cloth from the body. Instantly blood trickled down across the other bandages, dripping on the metal table. A thin layer of flesh remained stuck to the red bandage. The gaping raw wound glared up at them in the light as Owen peeled more and more bandage away from the skin. The noise made them wince. Jack became transfixed by the whole affair. He suddenly jumped when Ianto groaned. Quickly he was struggling against them, causing Owen to rip the bandage off too quickly. More rivets of blood poured down his body as wound protested angrily at them. Jack involuntarily tightened his grip on Ianto's arm in anger when he saw the top of a bruise adorning his body. Suddenly Ianto yanked his arms from his grip and began swatting everything.

"Jack!" hissed Owen ducking low to avoid the welshman's flailing arms.

"Ianto," Jack softly said capturing his wrists. "Shhhhhh," he soothed, trying to calm him down. Releasing one wrist he caresssed the side of his face, feeling Ianto relax against his touch. "It's fine. You're in the hub." Jack frowned when he didn't open his eyes again. Shaking him slightly, he backed off when Ianto jumped.

"Jack?" he asked in a small voice, searching desperately for him.

"Right here," he whispered immediately by his side again. He stroked Yan's head when he leaned into him gripping his shirt tightly. Kissing his forhead lightly he rubbed his arm. Owen stood to the side watching the touchign display rather impatiently.

"Kinda have a job to do here guys. Longer I wait, the worse it's gonna be,"

Ianto breathed deeply, releasing a shaky breath only Jack could notice. Worry creased his brow. Sitting up he nodded to Owen.

"It's going to be painful,"

Ianto nodded. Jack offered him his hand which Ianto gripped tightly. Biting his lip he tried not to move as Owen pried away the bandages. He could feel the skin ripping from his skin. He could feel the blood trickle down his body.

"Should have told me you were injured," muttered Owen. Ianto jumped when Owen's fingers accidently prodded his injury. The images of the dark attack came flooding back. His breathing increased. Instantly Jack was stroking his face, whispering non sense. Once Owen has finished Jack concentrated on Ianto's face. Determined not to see the decimated bruises and the still tender skin. Jack's lips formed a line of fury. Ianto released his grip of his bosses hand, breathing freely.

"Ianto, this is gonna hurt. _A lot,"_ said Owen armed with anti septic cream. Ianto nodded reaching again for Jack's hand and squeezing it tight when the stinging began. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, spilling over. He didn't utter a sound. His vision began to blur before he blacked out.


	6. The Next Day

DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD YADDA YADDDA YADDA...

A whirring of images suffocated him, swirling, slipping back and forth from memory to twisted imagination. The horrors of the scars that were left with him hit the man in full force. Thrashing and swiping he felt free for a few precious seconds before realitly collided with him.

Groaning from where he lay, he must have been noticed, he concluded for a bright light was switched on which burned his eyes. Immediatly the light dimmed to a distant glow for which he was appreciative. It would serve to cool the needles hovering over his eyes and dim the searing light he could still see. He relaxed against a pleasant warmth, arms wrapped firmly but not too tightly around him. He felt safe. A familar scent filled his senses undoubtedly from his boss because Owen certainly didn't smell like that or offer any sort of comfort at all.

"I was on the sofa Sir?"

"Yup," came the short tired reply. The strain in his voice was evident. Perhaps he had been worried? But why would Captain Harkness, King of Cool be worried about the man whose not so human girlfriend tried to kill him not so long ago. Although he had been very nice after the Canabil incident. He shuddered.

"Ianto I need to check your stitches," He heard Jack say and to be honest he did feel a slight strain in his side. He allowed himself to be guided back onto the sofa . Reluctantly and slowly, stiff from sleeping on the sofa he let his shirt pool around his waist. His side was still protesting against the awkward movement, pain flaring slightly, heat rising.

Jack's hand trail across his skin mindful of the inflamed flesh surrounding the sutured wound. His eyes caught the blue/yellow bruises once purple and vibrant with fury. The coolness of the pigments blemisehd the skin but could not disguise its beauty. he wondered when the last time ianto was even paid a compliment. He let his hand grace the bruises, rage bubbling in his gut, eyes glassy. It was his fault they nearly ended up as mince meat for someone who could no longer be considered human. The only positive not that was gleaned from the distaster was the reminder that sometimes monsters are human. In this job it was so easy to forget and they had to remember. They had to keep it in mind because something terrible could happen again. AFter all they were to defend Earth from alient attacks but what use were they if they couldn't defend against themselves?

Ianto lightly touched Jack's hand earning his attention. The stared at each other for a few moments unable to pull away from the pain reflected in each other's eyes.

"Sorry," Jack said shifting so he could see Ianto's back. He ran his fingers over the stitches unable to help himself. Owen's lack of snide remarks had worried him. The first thing he did after sending them home and carrying Ianto up here was to put in a double order for anesthetics. "They're fine," Jack told him looking into his eyes again.

Ianto felt drawn to Jack. He was stunning, intense and distracting. Their play of flirtation had never amounted to anything which had relieved and confused him. Getting involved with the boss would be messy especially one as easily bored as Jack but he couldn't deny he liked him. His cool fingers against his hot skin was a nice reprieve from the burning blaze over his body. Only now he was feeling a different kind of heat and he was frozen. He could see Jack's pupils dialated, wide, irises almost gone, swallowed by the black. Their heavy breathing was all that could be heared a part from the hum from the fantastically super computers the hub concealed within its walls. Jack cupped Ianto's cheek who gave a small contented sigh, eyelids liding closed. He leant in placing a small kiss on his lips. Ianto jerked at a screaching noise erupted, his head whipping around causiing white spots to light up in his eyes. Jack held him close to stop him swaying whispering in his ear.

"It was only Myf,"

"Why?" came is small voice.

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at Yan,"

"Not long ago I said I hated your guts and wanted you dead. At the same time Lisa was trying to kill everyone and you were threatening to kill me. Why me?"

"Oh Ianto," sighed Jack. "You helped me after Jasmine remember? You appologised for that incident. You loved her. How could I not forgive you for that? I nearly got you killed in the Brecon Beacons," He would never forgive himself for that. What monsters humans could be,

Ianto pulled back looking at him and brought his head to his chest. "Still beating see? I'm fine," Jack sat up and didn't say anything. It wasn't that he was still alive, it was that he went through that horrible ordeal. "You were remembering weren't you? That's what you were thinking about. You don't have to feel guilt over my bruises," Ianto told him.

Jack sighed and turned away from him. "Yes. I do." Couldn't Ianto see that it had been his fault? He insisted he went and threw the nagging worry to the back of his mind as things progressively worsened.

"Gwen told us you asked for us first," Ianto softly said trying to get through to him. "You had other things to deal with like keeping that kid safe,"

It didn't make him feel any better. Wasn't he meant to be comforting the injured Welshman? How did he manage to turn things around on him? He _was_ a young kid to him now. Jack knew that he was not however. He was old enough to make his own decisions and mistakes.

Ianto was relieved. This way Jack would stop questioning him and they could clear the air a little more. Things had been strained since Lisa and it wasn't as if he didn't feel guilty about that. In fact it used to keep him up at night until the Brecon Beacons. He shivered remembering the way they looked at Tosh: the way their fingers ran over them and their eyes were filled with lust. The wrong kind of lust.

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

Suddenly nausea welled within his stomach and he paled in a matter of seconds. Gentle hands guided him to lie down on the couch on his side in case his stomach decided to follow through with its threat. "Don't leave," He whispered suddenly not wanting to be left alone. He was alone when they attacked and although reason told him the safest place was here, he didn't want to take that chance.

"I'll be doing paperwork,"

Ianto nodded and settled down. He kept his eye open a crack as if he doubted Jack but it was fear that made him do so. He blinked and Jack was gone. He stood looking around ignoring the slight dizziness at the movement. The light on the hardwood desk was still on but so were the lights in the rest of the Hub. Through the widows he saw a shape out in the brilliant light. Slowly opening the door he walked out to the main part of the Hub. it was eerily still. There was no hum of the computers, no clicking of heels or the rapid typing of Tosh. He scanned the area, reaching for his gun then cursing. He didn't have it. His shirt was buttoned again but he didn't recall doing so. He had left it off because his side hurt. At the thought of his side, pain flaired bringing him to his knees. He glanced down, staring in horror at the blood seeping through the material. Laughter rang in his ears and he looked up. Ianto's heart beat against his chest as the laughter grew louder and he knew they were right behind him. He could feel them. But he couldn't take his eyes off the blood dripping off of Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Jack's body's. The worst thing was Jack was the only one still alive and he was screaming. Screaming, he could tell from his open mouth but he couldn't hear him. He could only hear the laughter and the breath on the back of his neck. He was forced to look upwards again.

Bright blue eyes were inches from his.

Jack sat at his desk true to his word going paperwork. he'd probably have more done mind if he didn't spend half his time glancing at the young man lying on his sofa. It was even more distracting that he had neglected to put back on his shirt and so was tormented by the well defined body. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and concentrated hard on the things he was meant to be doing. So hard in fact it wasn't until Ianto had cried out, screaming, covered in sweat, pale and shaking that he noticed the man was in distress.

"Yan..." He whispered trying to get his attention but he was still living the dream, eyes wide open and staring at him. "Ianto," He reached out gently touching his face with his palm when suddenly Ianto was looking at him. He fell to the floor when the Welshman punched him in panic, now hyperventillating with his eyes closed.

Groaning he sat up and went over to him. "It was just a nightmare Ianto,"

"Jack?" Ianto asked not looking at him, his eyes still shut.

Jack again. He frowned wanting to know what was plaguing the young man but it was difficult when he shut everyone out.

"Yes," he said quietly not expecting to have Ianto launch himself at him in a hug. Ianto clung to Jack shaking and crying into his shouler while Jack made soothing sounds. "It was just a nightmare Ianto. Do you want to tell me about it,"

There was a slight movement at his shoulder which he took to mean no. He couldn't blame him. He didn't like talking about it very much either.

"I'm afraid," Ianto whispered.

"The cannibls?"

Ianto nodded. That man who attacked him spoke just like him. He knew who he was. It was terrifying. He still wasn't over the first incident with those monsters.

"You want to stay here tonight?" Jack asked gently. It was a gentlemanly offer, nothing implied but friendly companionship. Ianto had given him a look unsure of what his intentions were but nodded anyway. "You can use my bed," Jack said.

Ianto gave him an alarmed look. _His bed?!?!_ That was not what he was expecting and he would have to refuse but Jack was smiling and shaking his head. "I don't use it much. It's all yours,"

"But..."

"If I really want to sleep I'll use the couch. You'll be more comfortable there anyway," Jack informed him fingers pressed against his lips. "I don't sleep," he said at his questioning look. Jack detangled himself from Ianto and went over to his desk. papers littered it yet he always found what he was looking for. It was nothing short of a miracle. Ianto decided he would have to fix that soon. "You're pain killers Sir," Jack said in a posh voice handing him a bottle and a glass of water.

Ianto smiled. "That's more like it," Jack exclaimed. "You've to take two ever 4 hours but not more than that! It'll do something or other to your kidneys which is bad," He said grinning clearly forgetting exactly what owen had told him to scare him with.

Ianto took the pills since Jack was still watching him and felt an awkwardness settle between them. He had no idea what to say now. "I should get to work," He said hauling himself to a standing position.

Jack shot him a worried look. "Take it easy. Not heavy lifting with that side of yours and if you need to take a break, take one," He ordered. "Ignore Owen. I'm sure he can manage making his own coffee,"

Ianto laughed. "Have you tasted his coffee?"

"Have you tasted mine? Jack returned with.

"I have actually. It's quite good,"

"You have? When?" Jack asked confused. He would have remembered if he had made him coffee recently.

"On one of your visits to HQ Sir. You made me coffee. You were always nice to me," Ianto said and left shyly wondering if Jack remembered him at all. Clearly he hadn't thought about it.

Jack's eyes widened. Of course! Ianto Jones. How could have he forgotten? He found him cute even then and still found his almost perfect recall terrifying. It sure was handy though.

88888 88888 888888888

There was a ringing in her pocket, a cheery tune that only her boyfriend could have picked. it was the only melody now that reminded her of him. Her head was too full of thoughts of aliens, mysterious Captains and other men to pay much attention to her long standing and suffering boyfriend. It wasn't fair on him really but since when was life actually fair?

"Rhys,"

"Hello love, where have ya been?"

"Oh right! Sorry. Things got really hectic and I had to sleep over to catch up on all the work,"

"You're boss made you stay over?" Rhys asked concerned and ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

"Rhys, leave it will ya love? My own fault really,"

"Alright Gwen. It was just to tell you I'm going out with Dav and the guys today and so might not be home,"

"Thanks Rhys. I'll wait up a while for you though," Gwen replied knowing that Rhys would refuse. She had just spent a night at the office after all.

Rhys was moving about the kitchen clattering the cups and switching on the kettle. Gwen was so sweet it warmed his heart she was interested in him. "Nah don't bother love. I'll let you get your rest,"

"See ya later," Gwen clicked the phone off before hearing his reply and tossed the phone onto the bed. Wraping the sheet around her she stood and shuffled to the bathroom unware she had an audience loving her every sleepy movement. "Sorted," She said when she felt a presence come up behind her.

"Can't have him snooping can we?" Asked Owen nipping her ear and trailing his tongue up and down her neck. Gwen shivered.

"No we can't," She agreed turning to kiss him fiercely. "We should really get to work," She said trying to hide her giggle.

"You know I love it when you giggle," Owen whispered huskily and they fell back upon the bed. "Well then, how are you going to get out of this one?" He asked. Gwen was pinned against the bed, his body pressing her into the mattress. The heat was rising between them, her chest rising and falling deeply as she breathed.

"Oh I don't think I am," She replied pulling him down to kiss her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Connor turned the corner grinning to himself. The blood still covered his hands but the gloves were on, shiny and black so it would cause him no trouble should have happen to meet someone on this deserted route. No one came here anymore. Like the nearby forest it was considered tabboo to walk here alone at this time in the small hours of the morning.

But he never did care for tabboo.

A Clicking noise made him stop short. His breath did not quicken, nor did his heart. There was only two people on this planet that knew how to kill him he was sure.

"You're late,"

"I didn't realise I had a schedule," He replied cheekily. He turned grinning wickedly at the man pointing the weapon at his head. It was almost a challenge, a dare for him to shoot. The other merely raised his eyebrows before putting it away. Now was not the time.

"Well?"

"Weakening by the second. Injured enough to be submissive should the need arise. He won't tell the others what's going on. He'll break one way or another. We'll get what we want,"

"Confident,"

Connor shrugged. He had just tortured a guy. He cared little for what Kyle had to say.

"Perhaps too confident," He said darkly approaching the other man with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh no, Please no. Not again, I'll be good, Please,"

"What have I said about beggin?" Kyle snapped ignoring Connor's plea. He was just as weak as Ianto. The whole planet was weak. They deserved to suffer.


	7. Normality

_**Chapter Seven - Hunting Revenge**_

_**Disclaimer: As per usual I do not own Torchwood, I never have and never will.**_

_**Normality**_

When they made it into work it was light. They were late again. They arrived staggered, both entering ten mintues out of each other. It wasn't like no one had noticed. Tosh's eyes focused on the computer screen in what looked like absolute concentration. It was actually a deep hurt, welling in her soul, that she knew no one would read in her eyes because they never did. No one ever saw her, thought she was beautiful, cared or paid her much compliment. Except perhaps Jack and that was completely different. He was his boss and although he flirted, knew she was a delicate soul, timid and shy who could be formidable when she felt like it. Not even the great flirting Captain of Torchwood saw her in that light and that saddened her more than Owen and Gwen.

Their laughing was grating on her ears, wishing for them to be quiet. Coffee apparated beside her, she looked up smiling at Ianto, frowning at his stiff movements. She that he had taken the cannabil incident about as well as she had, if not worse. already both of them were buying each other vitamins, having gone off meat for the time being. Ianto had said, however, that he wasn't going to let this beat him and at some point would devour a whole bucket of chicken. Tosh severly doubted that she ever would.

"Tosh are you OK?" Ianto asked concerned dropping a hand to her shoulder.

See? The mere thought of that vile food had cause her palor to drop a shade or two.

"I'm fine," She insisted smiling at him and trying not to look hurt when she heard those two flirting in the background.

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually Tosh,"

"I doubt it," She replied quietly.

"If it's any consolation..." Ianto hesitated unsure of how she would take this. She was a brilliant lass but he just didn't see her that way, nor Gwen or Owen to be honest. He kept telling himself he didn't see Jack that way, that he most certainly wasn't attracted to man as he never had been before and that would mean re-evaluating his identity, but it just wasn't working. "I think you're brilliant," There. He said it.

Tosh smiled for the first time in weeks. Her wrist was still sore and sometimes he saw her resting it when she thought that no one was looking. She really was just a sweet sensitive lady and Owen was mad for not seeing her. Owen was making moves on Gwen but he could see that ending in disaster.

"How's your torso?"

"Huh?" Ianto asked, her question pulling him from his thoughts. "Oh! Right, better. Pain killers work a treat,"

Toshiko frowned wondering if her colleague was slightly spaced out whilst working. "They aren't affecting your ability to make coffee are they?" She joked hoping to get the answer she seeked.

"What?" Ianto asked. "Oh," Realisation dawned upon him. "Just the normal ones," He smiled but inside he was hurt. Coffee. Rationally Ianto realised it was a joke, a cover for the actual question that she wanted to ask but that didn't mean it didn't sting a little. Sometimes it seemed that he was only seen when people wanted coffee. Goodness knows it's the only reason their medic noticed him unless he was bleeding out on the pavement.

"Perfect. I expect nothing less from you." Tosh smiled indicating to her mug when she realised she had captured his attention once more.

"Tea Boy! Coffee!"

Ianto growled lightly before sneaking up upon Owen and setting down the coffee before him.

"Jeeze Tea Boy. Give us a warnin' next time!" Owen shook his head huffily before turning to his work station and clicking on the games section. Such dedication to work was expected from Owen Harper. A quick glance at Gwen's screen when he deposited hers proved that she was doing little as well. Ianto sighed. Owen was a corrupting influence.

MEDICHARPER: Gwen?.

LAISONCOOPER:Yes Owen.

MEDICHARPER:Break in two hours?

LAISONCOOPERSuspicious much?

MEDICHARPER:Nope! :D Tea Boy will probably be down in the archives, Tosh with her beloved computers and Jack either disappeared somewhere or in his office pretending to do paper work. No one will spot a thing.

LAISONCOOPER:Other than the fact we just happened to take a break simultaneously.

MEDICHARPER:You, are no fun.

LAISONCOOPER:OH all right. Next time not during work right?

MEDICHARPER:Right.

IM CHAT DISABLED.

Gwen shook her head and sighed. They both knew well that it would happen again, and probably the next. Only slivers of guilt shadowed her for a moment before disappating. Owen was the only one that she could share her experience with. Rhys would never understand - he could never know. Torchwood was secret an it was imperetive to keep that secret. She musn't let Jack down. After all, she wanted to impress the truer object of her affections. But she loved Rhys. She knew that was true and would never chagne. She needed him. Gwen frowned confused by her conflicting emotions. If only Jack would make a move. She would know for sure then.

"Gwen," Jack called from atop the stairs.

"Yes?" She called a little too eagerly.

"The reports." Jack stated before smirking. Of course she hadn't done them. Apparantly they were all blind to her recent affair with Owen. She had made her choice, and if that's who she wished to spend her time with that was her own business - long term relationship or not. However, the old showing up ten minutes apart alerted Jack straight away. It would have been cleverer to show up together mused Jack. Might have thought little of it them. Still he'd cut her some slack. She had gone through a terrible ordeal recently "Do them now please. Have them on my desk by the end of the day,"

Jack turned back into his office and slumped down upon his seat. He wondered how many nightmares Ianto would have tonight. The young lad didn't sleep enough as it is and now has even more monsters roaming his mind. So scarred for one so young. He deserved to know that he was safe and cared for if only for one night. Jack made a mental note to discuss the possibility of sleep medication for their youngest member.

"You should put a sign on the door," said a male voice.

"Hmmm?" Jack queried looking up at Ianto. His eyes lit up elliciting a chuckle from Ianto as he moved to grab the coffee.

"I was going to say 'Busy Thinking' so people have the vague idea that you are busy but if it isn't too bold Sir perhaps 'Beware Addict Residing' would be more appropriate," Ianto commented wondering why he was revealing his humour to the likes of Jack Harkness - the one that had undoubtedly destroyed him.

Jack grinned.

Ah. It must be the warm fuzzy feeling.

"Considering we kissed not too long ago, no, I wouldn't say that's too bold,"

"You instigated," Ianto pointed out. He did not do the kissing.

Jack leaned forward in his seat and looked at him with a wicked expression. "You didn't say no,"

True. Too true. Ianto shrugged. "I blame it on the trauma,"

Jack then leaned back considering his employee. He was difficult to discern or decipher. He certainly knew how to play the game, reluctant yet willing, so as to tell the persuer to try harder but not make them think their efforts had gone unappreciated or without interest. That, or he's reading far too much into it and the Welshman genuinely didn't care. Jack didn't think that was likely from someone who was determined to save his girlfriend no matter the cost.

"Anything you'd like me to get your Sir?" Ianto enquired.

Jack thought for a moment. "No. Maybe later. UNIT's demanding information about...a thing."

"Specifically why we 'invovled ourselves' in civillian affairs?" Ianto asked again suppressing a shudder.

"No. I don't think they know about that. Not big enough to be on their radar," Jack's mood dropped instantly. Here he was living and breathing before him and all he could think about was the 'what ifs', the 'buts' and the 'ands', 'perhaps' and 'maybe'. They were lucky and they all knew it. Lucky that he could torture and knew how to make people squeal. Lucky he actually gave a damn about anything because after 100 years it was a little difficult to see the appeal. Jack mentally shook himself. He was so close now. He would live with the guilt because he created the problems and so he'd have to fix them.

Living and breathing. In _pain. _At least dead Ianto would be free from all of the horror the Universe provides. Now he's thinking like a monster again. By the time he stopped brooding he noticed Ianto had gone but not before he had noticed the great sadness in his eyes.


End file.
